Taiyou Wa Yoru Mo Kagayaku
by VJ Nina
Summary: “Do you see the moon, Senritsu? Sometimes it seems so near, like dreams and memories, but when you reach out to grab them, they just….drift away from you….”


Taiyou Wa Yoru Mo Kagayaku The Sun also Shines At Night  
  
By:VJ Nina  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, HunterxHunter doesn't belong to me. Now that you know it, just continue with reading the fic.  
  
He watched, silently, as the clouds hovered momentarily over the silver orb in the midnight blue sky. Twisting, he remembered, just like the acrid smoke that hung like a shadow above his beloved village, the only haven he ever knew.  
  
A haven that now lay destroyed and razed by a group of unforgiving bastards.  
  
The bodies, stained by their own blood and earth that they had fought so much to preserve, lay heaped around the place. Every man, every woman, every child...... Their eyes gorged and dug out mercilessly while they were still alive....just for momentery pleasure and dirty money. The pain that ripped through his heart as he remembered every familiar face, eyes or no eyes, was almost unbearable as he stumbled among the debris, praying that was someone was still alive.  
  
No one.  
  
The horror and realization had finally sunk in. He was left all alone, the only one of his tribe, in a world filled with lies and deciet. He had complemented ending his own life too, but was soon slapping himself mentally. No, he wasn't left alive just to kill himself...What he wanted was revenge....revenge over the cowards that had destroyed his sheltered and peaceful haven.  
  
From that moment on, he had changed. From a happy, peaceful scholar, he became a walking zombie, living only for revenge. The burning hatrad led him to think of nothing other than killing the bastards with his own hands.  
  
Yes, a dream that would be accomplished soon.  
  
Tomorrow, the hatrad would burn its fiercest as he would kidnapped the leader of the Genai Ryodan, the bastard Kuroro. He felt his eyes flicker momentarily scarlet, starteling even himself. Calming himself down, he returned to watching the moon, it's silver light casting soft rays over the rooftops, which was exactly where he sat.  
  
He was so engrossed with it that he forgot where he was, not even noticing when a small figure sat itself beside him.  
  
"Kurapika-sama?"  
  
Kurapika jerked his head to the direction of the voice, only to find her sitting by his side.  
  
"Senritsu."  
  
He nodded his head. A small smile played across his lips as he noticed that his friend looked worried.  
  
"Am I bothering you? I heard your heartbeat while I was in my room. It seemed troubled, angry....But it's sounds calm now."  
  
"The moon has its own calming propeties."  
  
Senritsu smiled. It seemed that he didn't have to always depend on her to calm himself down.  
  
"A while ago...You were thinking about them, weren't you?"  
  
He didn't answer here, only staring at the glistening moon that hung in the sky. It wasn't a while before he spoke, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Do you see the moon, Senritsu? Sometimes it seems so near, like dreams and memories, but when you reach out to grab them, they just....drift away from you...."  
  
His head was bowed low, hiding his eyes. But Senritsu knew that underneath the golden bangs tears were glistening, threatening to spill out at the slightest touch. She understood why...Being lonely is the worst thing in the world....  
  
"Kurapika-sama...I understand..."  
  
He suddenly looked up. A single tear was glistening on his cheek, the moonlight casting its sad rays on him. He quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve, not wanting to look like a fool in front of his friend. It was the first time he had let his guard down, to cry in front of someone.... But he had already cried a thousand times inside his heart it didn't seem to matter anymore....  
  
"Gomen nasai, Senritsu! I'm alright now."  
  
He managed a rare grin, amusing even Senritsu herself.  
  
"Aa, Kurapika-sama, I want you to know, no matter what decision you make, I'll always support you, ne?"  
  
"Hai! Arigato!"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"We'll support you too!"  
  
The peaceful silence was suddenly cut short by a group of voices and loud, scuffling sounds.Both of them turned to look what all the commotion was about, only to see three very annoyed (and sleepy) hunters scramble up the roof.  
  
"Aa, Gon-san, Killua-san, Leorio-san."  
  
"Baka! Kurapika, what makes you think we aren't going to back you up?"  
  
Leorio quickly said before he could say another word.  
  
"You left us out!"  
  
Gon pouted, making the cutest expression Kurapika had ever seen. Killua stood by his side, too busy yawning to answer. He had obviously been pulled out from slumber by his wide-eyed friend here.  
  
Kurapika sat bemused at the three of them, too lost for words to actually say anything. Here they were, all clad in pajamas, parading on the rooftops at two in the morning, and all he could think about was the word "pajama party". Beside him, Senritsu sat with an equally wide grin that could rival Bugs Bunny's.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Leorio asked again, not very satisfied with the blond's silece.  
  
"You're not alone, you have friends who support you, Kurapika-san..."  
  
Senritsu tought at the same time Kurapika opened his mouth.  
  
"A...Ano, why are you all awake at two in the morning?"  
  
"Well, Gon woke up to have a drink but couldn't find you, so he called me and Killua up to find you....But that's not the point!!!"  
  
Leorion screamed the last sentence out so loud that he woke a snoring Killua up from his slumber.  
  
"Zzz.....Where's the bomb? Oo??!!"  
  
Then, in a very un-assasin manner, he promptly flopped back to sleep, right on the tiles of their roof.  
  
"Gomen, everyone.... I know you will support my decisions...."  
  
"Of course we will!"  
  
"If we won't who will?"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Zzz...Huh? Oh, whatever....And add two choclate sundaes to the list, too...Zzz..."  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai for such a pointless fic!!! Hm...I'd like to thank everyone who read this little ficcie...I love you all!! MUAH Pls review and tell me what you think of it. You have my 100% support if you wanna flame me! They actually help me in my writing! 


End file.
